<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>may it reach you by starblossoms59</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133895">may it reach you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starblossoms59/pseuds/starblossoms59'>starblossoms59</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TsukiPro the Animation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starblossoms59/pseuds/starblossoms59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nozomu and Ren (mostly Nozomu) seek warmth on a cold day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Munakata Ren/Nanase Nozomu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>may it reach you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Uwa, it's cold out." Nozomu rubbed his hands together, gently breathing hot air onto them. "My fingers are going numb!"</p>
<p>"I told you to wear gloves," Ren scolded, but there was a smile plastered on his face regardless.</p>
<p>"I thought I had them in my pockets, I swear!" Nozomu wailed. "But all I had was my good luck charm in there…"</p>
<p>"There, there, Nozomu. Put your hands in your pockets, maybe they won't be so cold then?"</p>
<p>He let out a whine in protest, but Nozomu shoved his hands inside of his jacket regardless.</p>
<p>"Better?"</p>
<p>"Yeah…"</p>
<p>Ren stifled a laugh at the pout on Nozomu's face. "We're almost at the dorm, it'll be okay."</p>
<p>"Mmm…"</p>
<p>A comfortable silence settled on the two for a short while.</p>
<p>"Ren." Nozomu suddenly tugged at his sleeve.</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"Hand."</p>
<p>Ren raised an eyebrow, but pulled his hand from his own pocket to hold it out. "Hand..?"</p>
<p>"Heehee." Nozomu snatched Ren's hand and pulled. Ren yelped and stumbled forward a few steps. "Ooo, much better."</p>
<p>"Wha..!" Ren bit his lip when he realized Nozomu had put his hand in his pocket, fingers slipping under the hem of his glove to press their fingers together in the small compartment. "Nozomu, why..?"</p>
<p>"Ren's warm!" Nozomu sang. "And this way, we can huddle like penguins and be even warmer!" He leaned against Ren's side. "Press~!"</p>
<p>"N-Nozomu!"</p>
<p>"Ahh, this is so much better than just a pocket alone. I'm already getting warmed up!"</p>
<p>"T-that..!" Ren's blush grew darker. "I-I…"</p>
<p>Nozomu laughed as Ren turned away, ears completely scarlet from both the cold and embarrassment.</p>
<p>"So cute, my Ren is!"</p>
<p>Ren mumbled something under his breath.</p>
<p>"I think you're cute though?"</p>
<p>Ren's cheeks flushed an even darker shade of pink.</p>
<p><em>At least I can blame it all on the cold if someone asks,</em> he thought. But then his mind drifted to the way Nozomu's hand was pressed against his own, and just how <em>close</em> Nozomu was standing next to him and how much he actually liked the close contact.</p>
<p>And it was in that moment, while Ren was lost in thought, that Nozomu turned and pressed a kiss to the shorter's cheek, smiling at the embarrassed stammering that overwhelmed Ren's mouth afterwards.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The common room was empty when they finally returned to the dorms.</p>
<p>"We're home!" Nozomu called out anyways.</p>
<p>"They must still be working," Ren mused.</p>
<p>"Seems like it!" Nozomu eyed the furniture in the center of the room. "Which means…"</p>
<p>"Nozomu, take off your coat <em>before</em> you burrow into the kotatsu at least?"</p>
<p>"But legroom..!"</p>
<p>"Nozomu."</p>
<p>"Fine…"</p>
<p>Ren chuckled to himself as he hung his jacket up, Nozomu following suit soon after.</p>
<p>"Okay, let's go!" Nozomu grabbed Ren's hand and tugged.</p>
<p>"Uwa!"</p>
<p>In mere seconds, Ren's legs were crossed under the blanket, watching as Nozomu turned the heater on.</p>
<p>"You cold, Ren?"</p>
<p>"I'm okay…" Ren found himself shivering regardless.</p>
<p>"Your shaking says otherwise!" Nozomu slid out from under the futon and crawled over. "Here."</p>
<p>Ren lifted his head, squeaking when he saw Nozomu pull his hoodie off. "N-Nozomu?!" He felt his ears flare when Nozomu's shirt rode up, briefly showing a glimpse of smooth skin. "W-what are you..?"</p>
<p>"Come here!" Nozomu shoved the hoodie over Ren's head, laughing as he saw the other's expression of shock disappear in a sea of red. "Should be nice and toasty!"</p>
<p>Ren's face emerged from the head hole with a deep blush spreading across his cheeks. "W-won't you be cold..?"</p>
<p>"I've got another hoodie, no worries. I'll just put that on while you enjoy the warm one!" He flashed a thumbs up. "Win-win for everyone!"</p>
<p>"Nozomu…"</p>
<p>"I'll be back!"</p>
<p>The room suddenly swelled with silence. Ren bit his lip, then let his arms slip into the sleeves of the hoodie, fingers curling in the red fabric covering his hands.</p>
<p><em>Soft, warm, and just a little too big for me.</em> He scrunched his nose at the scent wafting from the garment. <em>Smells like Nozomu too.</em> He pursed his lips. <em>Nozomu's too good for me…</em></p>
<p>"I'm back—pft."</p>
<p>Ren lifted his head. Nozomu was standing in the doorway to the common area, now dressed in a mint green hoodie. The boy was biting his lip, obviously trying not to laugh.</p>
<p>"Ren looks cute in my clothes."</p>
<p>It took a moment for Ren to realize that he had his hands raised in front of his face, showcasing how the sleeves were just a bit too long for his arms.</p>
<p>"It's soft…"</p>
<p>"Still cold?"</p>
<p>Ren hummed. "The heater's starting to get warm."</p>
<p>"Ooo, lemme in then!"</p>
<p>Instead of assuming his prior position on the opposite side of the <em>kotatsu,</em> however, the redhead inserted himself in the space right next to Ren.</p>
<p>"Eh?"</p>
<p>"You're right, it's starting to get toasty!"</p>
<p>"Y-you have three other spaces to go to, so why did you have to go here?!"</p>
<p>"Because!" Nozomu threw his arms around Ren and pulled him onto the cushions, causing him to yelp. "Perfect time to cuddle!"</p>
<p>"Nozomu!" But Ren found himself leaning into the embrace regardless. "Geez…"</p>
<p>"Heehee. Ren is cute and comfy." Nozomu placed his chin on Ren's head, burying his nose in smooth silver locks. "Warm too…"</p>
<p>Ren laughed. "You didn't have to give me your hoodie, you know?"</p>
<p>"But I wanted to though?"</p>
<p>"Hmm."</p>
<p>"Besides, Ren with cute moe sleeves is always worth seeing."</p>
<p>"Nozomu…"</p>
<p>Nozomu chuckled and tightened his grip on his boyfriend. "Can we stay like this for a bit?"</p>
<p>Ren smiled. "Of course."</p>
<p>"Yay~"</p>
<p>The two laid there for a few minutes, Nozomu humming softly as he nuzzled Ren's hair, and Ren unconsciously leaning into his boyfriend's embrace, soaking in every little second of time that he spent in Nozomu's arms, enveloped by the vibrations in Nozomu's chest and the warmth of his touch.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't want this moment to end.</em>
</p>
<p>"Nozomu."</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>Ren's fingers curled in the folds of the green sweatshirt. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"Huh? What for?"</p>
<p>"Just being here." Ren closed his eyes. "Cheering me up. Looking after me. Everything."</p>
<p>"Ren doesn't need to thank me when he's always doing the same things in return." A kiss was pressed to the top of his head. "Stop thinking so much. Just relax."</p>
<p>"Mmm…" Ren lifted his head. "Nozomu?"</p>
<p>Nozomu leaned back so they could meet eye to eye. "Yes?"</p>
<p>The cushions crumpled as Ren pushed himself up, pressing his lips against Nozomu's for a chaste kiss.</p>
<p>"I love you."</p>
<p>Ren's smile must have been infectious, for Nozomu found himself grinning too.</p>
<p>"Love you too, Ren."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The common room was dark when the senior trio returned.</p>
<p>"Ahh, I can't wait to take a warm bath and crash!" Sora wailed. "I'm beat…"</p>
<p>"Good work today," Morihito laughed.</p>
<p>"At least finish submitting everything before you turn in for the night, okay?" Soushi sighed.</p>
<p>"Eh, what was that reality check there? I really didn't need that!"</p>
<p>"I beg to differ."</p>
<p>"Uuu..!""</p>
<p>"Ah."</p>
<p>Sora and Soushi turned towards the sound. Morihito was standing at the entrance to the common area, hand paused over the light switch.</p>
<p>"Mori?"</p>
<p>"Shhh." Morihito pressed a finger to his lips, eyes glinting beneath black frames.</p>
<p>"Hm?"</p>
<p>The two crept towards the blonde, following his line of sight.</p>
<p>"Ahh, they must have fallen victim to the heater," Soushi sighed.</p>
<p>"But they're cuddling too!" Sora cooed. "Aren't our juniors cute, Sou?"</p>
<p>"Sure."</p>
<p>"What kind of half-assed answer is that?"</p>
<p>"Should we at least tell them to go to their rooms?" Morihito asked.</p>
<p>"In a bit!" Sora pulled out his phone, creeping towards the two. "I wanna capture this moment…"</p>
<p>"Turn the flash off first..!"</p>
<p>There was a burst of white light.</p>
<p>"Shit!"</p>
<p>"Idiot!"</p>
<p>"Hmmgh..." Ren cracked open an eye. "Nozomu..?"</p>
<p>Sora hid his phone behind his back. "Good morning Ren-kun!"</p>
<p>"Eh? Sora-senpai..?" Ren looked up and was met with Nozomu's sleeping expression. "Ah...I dozed off…"</p>
<p>"It's late, Ren," Soushi said. "You should get to bed. I'm turning the heater off in a second."</p>
<p>"Hmm, okay…" Ren reached up and patted Nozomu's cheek. "Nozomu, wake up."</p>
<p>Nozomu grunted and mumbled something.</p>
<p>"I know you're comfy, but you have to let go of me?"</p>
<p>Nozomu tightened his grip, causing Ren to squeak.</p>
<p>"Oi." Soushi pinched Nozomu's nose, causing the younger to flail. "Get up."</p>
<p>Nozomu's eyes shot open. "Sou-senpai's so mean!" he whined.</p>
<p>"Go cuddle one of your toys or something."</p>
<p>"But I wanna cuddle Ren, and you can't stop me!"</p>
<p>Sora snorted. "Yeah Sou, stop being a cockblock."</p>
<p>"Exactly!"</p>
<p>"Hah? I'm not the one secretly taking pictures of people sleeping."</p>
<p>"AH! AHH! AHHHH!"</p>
<p>"What?" Ren sat up. "S-Sora-senpai, did you..?"</p>
<p>"N-no, of course not..!"</p>
<p>"Delete it! Delete it right now!"</p>
<p>"Noooo!" Sora ran behind Morihito, clinging to the blonde's arms. "Moriiii save me!"</p>
<p>"Ahh…"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this mostly because I just wanted Ren wearing Nozomu's hoodie. Too-long sleeves on Ren would be cute...</p>
<p>Stay warm pals.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>